A rodent first, Guardian second
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Rocket is subject to a lot of name calling and staring, his ability to ignore this only goes so far; what will happen when the straw breaks the camels back?


Nowhere, why would be risk going there again? The shit heap of a planet provided little to nothing for him, aside from easy to nab convicts, but he wasn't a bounty hunter anymore.. He was respectable, a Guardian.

But he still wasn't treated any better.

_What the fuck is that thing. __**That's one overgrown rat.**__ Probably riddled with diseases. __**How disgusting.**__ put it out of its misery. __**Rodent.**__ I'll put the trash cans inside tonight to avoid a mess. __**Don't stare. it's looking at me funny**__. Lets gut it and have a free meal. __**Freak!**__ I couldn't even make a scarf out of that fur it's so matted._

Rocket was usually good at toning them out, but lately they had gotten louder. His time spent on Xandar made him forget about what he was, what the rest of the world saw him as. A little monster, some deformed rodent who's is better off dead.

It didn't bother him much; only, he feared, irrationally, that it was rubbing off on his team. If they heard it long enough, maybe he too would become 'just a rodent' in their eyes. He told himself constantly that it was idiotic, even Groot told him he had nothing to worry about; these were their friends, their family. They would never betray him.

But as their travel got longer, his family got quieter. Tension was high, they were too afraid to speak to him, to one another; they just pretended not to hear.

"Who wants a drink?" Peter said, he always sounded the most natural out of them, even when it was abundantly clear he was pandering to Rocket.

"Yeah, I could use some booze" Rocket was not one to turn down a drink.

"…Bring em on, were the mother fuckin Guardians!" The four of them drunkenly sung, along with Groots background solo of "I am Grooot!" couldn't fault him for trying.

The tension was gone, replaced by warm comforting booze that made them all feel loose and happy.

As was expected, Peter sauntered off to hit on the bar babes, of all species. He seemed to be making quite the impression as he squeezed into both with five fine looking ladies. Rocket's lip curved a little, Peter was an idiot, Rocket could tell they were prostitutes; their kindness was less to do with his charm, and more with his money.

Groot was on the dance floor, the bar attenders seemed to dig his dance moves, or maybe they were just entertained by the tree.

Rocket stuck by the bar, ordering drink after drink. Luckily he was in good company as Gamora stayed on the stool next to him and Drax on the other side. Rocket spun once on his chair, leaning back against the counter and looking at the crowd. "think she needs a license fer bein so ugly?" Rocket's question confused Drax, but he saw a smile twitch on Gam's lips.

"An lookit that guy, I didn't know the museums let the antiques walk free after hours" Gamora put her lips to his hand, hiding the giggle, Rocket grinned, proud of himself.

"I don't see any antiques small friend?" Drax asked, staring very obviously into the crowd. "Dude, its jus a joke. I'm callin em old. Let me show ya an example" He looked around, finding a target "I love what that guy's done with his hair, wonder how they got it ta come out of their nostrils like that"

"haha I am entertained by your observations" Drax laughed, giving Rocket a hard pat on the back, he almost fell right off his stool but managed to catch himself. "I would like to try this game" Drax said "The man over there has snow white hair!" he laughed

Rocket chuckled before he heard Gamora speak up "he's just one wrinkle short of being mistaken for a prone"

"Good one" Rocket grinned "You guys ain't too bad at this" He was pretty impressed with his team mates, He actually felt pretty damn lucky to have them for company. But any good moments in his life were fleeting.

He was pulled out of his good mood as he was tugged by the collar of his outfit, then tossed to the ground roughly "awk!" he smacked his chin on the pavement but despite the gash stood up almost instantly. "Hey! I was sittin there" He growled, already yelling.

The man who had tossed him turned back, surprised that the rodent was complaining "Be a good lap dog an sit on a dick" the man waved his hand to ignore Rocket.

Gamora and Drax looked ready to crack his skull "I recommend you chose a different seat" His female team mate said to the intruder.

"Have you seen this place? It's packed" He said, making a drink order "It's an animal, more equip to sit on the floor then I am"

"I'll make you sit under my boot if you don't stop insulting my friend here" Drax said, hands clenched in large fists.

"Forget it Drax, I can handle my own!" Rocket jumped onto of the counter top, this was about the principal now "You got one last chance before I claw out yer eyes"

"Yeah right, I ain't afraid of a small animal like yo—-" Rocket didn't let him finish, he grabbed the bottle of beer the man had ordered, smashing it on his face then lunging forward, everything seemed to break out all at once.

As soon as the man fell off the seat Rocket continuously punched and clawed him, ripping hair and even biting. He had become completely rabid, and when by standards attempted to help the man, they received teeth mark in their hands also.

"Someone help him! That animal is crazy. Needs to be put down. Who would bring a dangerous pet into a bar!? Someone get a shock collar on it. Call animal control!

Rocket's rage burned as he listened to the familiar chants from the crowd, if they wanted to see an animal he would happily show them.

"Rocket that's enough"

He clamped his teeth onto the man's neck.

"Rocket!" the crowds screaming got more intense, he felt hands on his jaw, yanking his muzzle open. He could taste the blood on his teeth; he was pulled off, kicking and snarling at the scratched up and bloodied man on the floor.

"The noise just made him a little, excitable.." Rocket heard with a heavy heart, that was Peter's voice, Peter was excusing his actions by equating him to a rowdy dog having a bad day. He wasn't a mindless animal, the guy had it coming! Any person would react similarly!

"None of you are welcome back here!" The bar tender said, Rocket would never forgot the voice of a man who provided him with booze. Rocket knew he was in Groots hands, he could tell since all the biting he did wasn't even causing the other to flinch. "Let me go you fucker! I don't need ta be carried!" he wiggled, collapsing his spine he fell easily through Groot's grip and put distance between himself and his _family_. He left out the door as the team followed closely behind, mostly because Rockets victim didn't seem to be moving, and the cops were being called.

When the group got outside they saw Rocket kicking over a trash bin, without realizing he was enforcing a stereotype by doing so. "Flarkin stupid asshole an there fuckin gull" Rocket murmured swears that would make a sailor blush.

Peter approached "Rocket what the fuck were you doing?!"

"Ohh, ya know, the noise got me excited!" He hissed at Peter, who suddenly looked guilty, he hadn't expected Rocket to hear that, but his hearing was much better than the others.

"Listen, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I was just trying to get you out of a jam!"

"I'd rather be charged as a person then get off the hook as an animal!" His ears were back against his skull as he growled, tail proofed out.

"I'm sick of this" he gestured to his body "I'm sick of being this fucking wretched thing!" He grabbed his ears, pulling on them with his claws extended as a means to draw blood. "You all see it! All the starin an name callin! I can't fuckin take it!"

Drax recalled the time he had pushed Rocket to a similar break down. He felt guilty, he hated the man at the bar for causing such self-loathing; he hated how he once treated Rocket. "Do not harm yourself over the opinions of one piddling man"

"It's hard.. not letting it get ta me" Rocket rubbed his arms like he was cold, but he wasn't he was just feeling insecure and the touching provided a little defense. "Hey can jus pick me up an toss me like a rag doll" He frowned heavily, eyes getting watery

Gamora could hear the sirens blaring closer "We should get going" she said with urgency "We will finish this back at the ship"

Groot stepped towards his furry friend, only to have Rocket jerk away "I don't need an escort!" he hissed, walking a head of the saddened tree.


End file.
